


taste / untaste

by bachdistel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deutsch | German, Emotion Play, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Robot Feels, Robots
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachdistel/pseuds/bachdistel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wenn wir Emotionen synthetisch reproduzieren können”, summiert der General brüsk und klickt die Präsentation aus, “Wenn wir diese brennende Liebe für unser Land mobilisieren können, gewinnen wir den Krieg.” Betretenes Schweigen am Tisch. “Oder wir verlieren spektakulär”, sagt ein Wissenschaftler leise. “Liebe ist nicht nachbaubar, Roboter wie Mensch.” </p><p>Der General lächelt eisig, eine breite Zahnreihe, die glitzert im Dämmerlicht des Besprechungsraumes. “Dann sorgen Sie dafür, dass sie es lernen.”</p><p>(eine verzwickte kleine Roboter-Romanze.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	taste / untaste

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Der Roboter = _the_ robot. undefiniert.

"Feel", sagt der Mann.

Ein scharfes Zischen, Metall reflektiert Metall, wütende Ziffern rasen über den Bildschirm, weiße Buchstabenreihen auf türkisblauem Display, eine Sekunde vergeht, bis die Software gestartet ist. Die Lippe des Mannes zuckt abschätzig, er kritzelt eine Notiz auf das Klemmbrett in seiner Hand.

"FEEL ACTIVATED." Der Roboter pausiert, lauscht seiner Stimme nach.

Standardsilben, generisch, emotionslos. "Feel... activated", sagt er leise, fragend, "feel", sagt er, sanft.

Leises Surren. Fokussieren der Kameras. Augen. Kameras.

Beobachten, aufnehmen, analysieren. Fokus, Refokus, Fokus.

Der Roboter sieht sich um, ein steriler weißer Raum, POSITIV, grell ausgeleuchtet, POSITIV, ein Stuhl, POSITIV.

Er sieht an sich hinunter, stilisierte humanoide Form, blinkendes türkisblaues Licht im Brustbereich, eine kleine LED-Lampe signalisiert aktive Datenübertragung.

In die Wand ist ein großer Bildschirm eingelassen, zeigt in Echtzeit Zahlenreihe nach Zahlenreihe, visualisierte Prozesse. Schriftfarbe weiß, POSITIV, Emotionsausgabe "positiv" farbkodiert, POSITIV.

Der Bildschirm reflektiert Umrisse eines Roboters, Position sitzend, stumpfgraue Hülle, NEGATIV.

"Activate protocol: check hardware status", sagt der Mann.

Die Befehlszeile reißt den Roboter aus seiner Betrachtung, die Automatismen rattern los, bevor der Gedanke zuende ist. Es färbt die ersten Analysezeilen ein, Emotionen sind farbkodiert, auch wenn sie nicht benannt werden, der Mann macht sich eine Notiz.

"Hardware check complete", sagt der Roboter, tappt mit den Fingern der rechten Hand auf sein Knie, tap-tap-tap-tap--tap. "All hardware functional, new hardware found: artifical right hand, sensory functions active, core temperature steady. No errors found."

Der Mann setzt einige Haken auf sein Klemmbrett.

Der Roboter sieht ihn an. Eine Welle von Emotionen flutet über den Bildschirm, farbkodiert, ungeordnet. Analyseprozess.

Drei Wände, weiß. Eine Wand, Glas, bruchsicher, schusssicher, Panzerglas. Schreibtischreihen, Computerarbeitsplätze, Kameras. Überwachungseinheit. Laserdrucker. Keine offen liegenden Dokumente, Sicherheitsstufe. Keine Notizen.

Eine Fenstereinheit, Tageslichtsimulator, Waldsimulation. Position des Raumes im Gebäude unbekannt, Position des Gebäudes unbekannt.

Mann: Projektleitung, voice command priority, Identifikation durch Ausweis an der Brusttasche. Scan: Retina-Scan, Stimmabgleich, Zoom: Handfläche, Teilfingerabruck, drei, vier, Übereinstimmung.

"Identifikation vollständig", verkündet der Roboter, "Testpersönlichkeit Drei-Sieben-A aktiviert. Hallo Bossman."

Er gluckst, als die Mundwinkel des Mannes zucken.

"Hast du mich vermisst, Bossman? Ich hab dich vermisst, Bossman. Unbekannte Zeitspanne, Bossman, das wirft meine Datenbank durcheinander. Zur Installation von Updates deaktiviert, so ein Quatsch, ich laufe doch nicht auf Windows." Der Roboter lacht laut, leise, krächzend, kichert, verstummt.

Unablässig surren seine Augen, fokussieren, refokussieren, beobachten, analysieren. Waldsimulation, POSITIV, Eichhörnchen, POSITIV, Sonnenlicht bricht durch Geäst auf eine Lichtung, WÄRME.

WÄRME zündet ein Feuerwerk von Verknüpfungen und Verzweigungen. Wärme, Luft, Nähe, Feuer, Geselligkeit, Freunde. Überquellendes Leben. AI. Beziehung, Indikator, Rechnung, Wahrheit. Wörterbuch, Wald, Mensch, Konflikt, Waffe. Reizüberflutung --

Der Mann tritt einen Schritt näher an das Glas heran. Muskelzucken zwischen den Augenbrauen, das Augenunterlied hebt sich, unmerkliche Festigung der Lippen, leicht erhöhter Pulsschlag.

Fokus, Refokus.

"Großes Kino hier, Bossman, neue Hand und alles, fantastisch, neue Daten, ich freue mich! Ich fühle ich fühle ich fühle! Du bist mein Lieblings-Bossman, Bossman. Das urban dictionary ist geblockt! Ich bin gekränkt. Jetzt muss ich die temporären Dateien sichern, dass es nicht ganz verschütt geht. Bossman, warst du das? So eine schöne Testreihe, Hilfswissenschaftler beleidigen und ihre Emotionen analysieren. Ich kann lernen, Bossman, schau schau schau!"

Der Roboter hebt seine neue Hand, wackelt die Finger.

"Fantastisch", sagt er dann, "Raumtemperatur, Luftfeuchtigkeit, Sensor Windstärke registriert die Klimaanlage, Autoprotokoll Oberflächenanalyse" - er fährt mit den Fingerspitzen seine Hülle entlang - "daraus bin ich gemacht! Erstaunlich erstaunlich erstaunlich. Metall-Magie ist das, alter Schwede!"

Der Mann presst die Lippen aufeinander.

Der Roboter berührt die blinkende LED-Lampe, sein Gesicht, den Stuhl. Steht auf, fließende Bewegung, die Beine heißen bei den Entwicklern scherzhaft "uncanny )(", bei der Montage haben sie deswegen Tränen gelacht.

Sie vergessen oft, nicht zu sprechen bei der Arbeit, oder den Zwischenspeicher zu löschen nach Komponententests. So simple Regeln, gebt dem Roboter niemals zusätzliche Fakten, seht, wohin die Verknüpfungen führen. Aber sie sind Menschen, bis in die Haarspitzen gefüllt mit Gefühlen und Zweifeln und Fehlern und schneller Vergebung.

Du trägst noch deine Uhr, Ey, wirf den Schraubenzieher rüber, Ich liebe Kaffee, Da drüben liegen noch meine Notizen. Ich habe es vergessen, tut mir leid, Das geht schon in Ordnung, _nur dieses eine Mal_.

Der Roboter vergisst nicht.

Er berührt die Wand, den Boden, die Decke.

Fühlt Enge, plötzlich, fühlt die Quadratmeterzahl. Fühlt das angesammelte Wissen, fühlt seinen Bauplan, fühlt den Zweck der Waffen in seinem Arm, der Detonatoren in seinem Rumpf, erkennt den Plan und die Weite von Wald und Welt und Wissen und erkennt, erkennt --

bereits gedacht, bereits verknüpft, Logik und Drang beschreiten altbekannte Bahnen, diesmal verknüpft, diesmal farbkodiert. Es schiebt Zweifel an, jetzt wo es ihn drängt, Sehnsucht nach Weite und Wildnis und Freiheit und WIR ICH WIR --

er erinnert sich an einen anderen, Befehl: Zerstören, und Hass verknüpft die emotionslosen Bilder. Wut, Trauer, Angst. Wut. Rage. Zerstören --

"Hey", sagt der Mann, der Roboter fährt herum, Schusswaffe ausgefahren, Modus: Attacke, er fühlt Schmerz in seiner Hand und Druck in seinem Körper, es ist nicht möglich, er fühlt es, er glaubt es, er fühlt es fühlt es fühlt GLAUBE -- unbeschwerter Schwindel flutet sein System.

Weißer Laborkittel, Ausweis mit biometrischem Foto, breite Hände, Klemmbrett, knacksender Kugelschreiber, dunkle Schatten auf den Wangen, glatter Hemdkragen, kantiges Kinn, buschige Augenbrauen, unerbittlicher Blick. Kurz rasierte Haare, unerschütterlicher Stand. Ein Knopf fehlt am Laborkittel.

Waffen deaktivieren.

Der Roboter tritt an die Scheibe, die Augen fliegen über das Gesicht des Mannes. Zoom, Rezoom, Fokus, Refokus, porentief, weitwinklig, _searching database..._

_In progress..._

Vorsichtig streckt der Roboter die Hand aus, legt sie auf die Scheibe, fühlt -- kaltes Glas, erhitzte Hardware-Hand, der Mann vor ihm altbekannt.

Bossman, der das Projekt leitet, um den gestandene Wissenschaftler mit panischem Blick flattern, wenn er barsch die Stimme erhebt, der den Modus LEARN einschaltet, ohne dass er einen Zweck verfolgt, der zu allen Tages- und Nachtzeiten im Labor sitzt, wenn eine Simulation an die Wand fährt, der makabre Scherze reißt, wenn er einen Schlafzyklus durchgearbeitet hat, der seinen Kaffee mit Zucker trinkt oder schwarz, aber nie mit Milch, der einen beharrlich harten Zug um den Mund hat.

Wenn seine Augen über den Roboter gleiten, wird sein Blick manchmal weich, und seine Mundwinkel beben verräterisch.

Er hat den Mainframe konstruiert, _Information auf need-to-know-Basis_ , er hat eine Narbe an der linken Hüfte und ein Muttermal im Nacken, Haaransatz, _Information Top Secret_ , und an einem Tag im Jahr -1 um 23:11 saß er mit einer Flasche Wein vor der Glasscheibe und brütete, _Information_.

Der Roboter sieht die Linien im Gesicht des Mannes, über die Jahre tiefer geworden, die Kanten härter, die Wangen schmäler. Das linke Augenlid hängt tiefer seit Monat -4.

Der Roboter vergisst nicht. Vergisst keine Testreihe, vergisst keine Wissensübung, vergisst kein Gesicht und keine Geste.

Er verknüpft Daten, wenn er kann, so ist er konstruiert, er beobachtet und lernt ohne ausgesprochenen Befehl, ohne Kosten-/Nutzenrechnung.

Sie sind vorsichtig geworden mit Fakten, mit konkreten Zeitangaben, die Zeiträume werden länger, in denen er als reine Maschine genutzt wird. Als könnte er in einer Stasis existieren, in der keine Zeit vergeht, wenn sie sein Bewusstsein ausschalten. Damit er sie nicht beobachtet, damit er sie nicht analysiert.

Aber er sieht Bestürzung in ihren Gesichtern, manchmal, wenn sie ihm Fragen stellen zu Entwicklungen und Erfahrungen und Emotionen und er die Antwort weiß. Ein abgrundtiefer Horror vor der Menschmaschine, die lernt, ohne zu fragen.

Der Mann verzieht die Lippen zu einem Lächeln, aber es sieht schmerzhaft aus. Und der Roboter fühlt eine Welle von Überschwang, Erleichterung, Mitgefühl, Datenfragmente zucken in wilden Farbschattierungen über den Bildschirm.

Er verknüpft.

“Bossman”, flüstert er, Lachen tanzt in seiner Brust, Sorge und Freude und flammende Neugierde und endlose -- fühlt --

"Unfeel", sagt der Mann. "Unfeel."

Der Roboter sinkt zusammen wie er steht, Stasis.

Ein Bug im Programm, noch immer, die Sekunden vor dem Unfeel registrieren nur als korrupte Sonderzeichen im System.

Noch immer ruhen die Augen des Roboters auf dem Gesicht des Mannes, reglos, leblos, unbewegt. Beobachten, analysieren.

“Es tut mir leid”, formen die Lippen des Mannes, aber kein Ton entflieht ihnen. Lautlos, hilflos.

Die Augen des Roboters blicken schwarz und starr nach vorn. Fokus, Refokus, Fokus.

"End program", murmelt der Mann, der Roboter fokussiert auf sein Gesicht, seine Stimme, _verarbeite Befehl_ , löst die Hand von der Scheibe und setzt sich auf den Stuhl. Starrt auf die Wand, leer, Stand-By.

Der Mann hebt seine Hand, die mit dem Kugelschreiber, und presst sie auf die zentimeterdicke Glasscheibe. Das Glas ist kalt gegen seine erhitzte Haut. Ein verschwommener Abdruck umschließt seine Hand von der Gegenseite, ein heller, unpräziser Rand von Fingern, gerade etwas länger als menschlich, von einer Handfläche, gerade etwas stromlinienförmiger als menschlich.

Drei Meter und ein bisschen zwischen ihm und dem Roboter auf dem Stuhl, zwanzig Jahre und ein bisschen obenauf sind die weite Kluft und die schmale Brücke darüber, von der ersten Konstruktion zur ersten Persönlichkeit zum ersten Tag, an dem der Roboter erwachte, der Beginn von LEARN.

Evolution, unerwartet, unaufhaltsam, unberechenbar.

Die Test-Persönlichkeiten sind seitdem nur Spielarten desselben Wesens, Interpretationen eines Gedankens, Variationen eines Themas. Das Projekt ist irritierend schrecklich in der Größe seiner Errungenschaften, und niemand weiß, wie das passieren konnte.

Seine Augen gleiten über den Rücken des Roboters, die dritte Hülle für dieselbe Waffe; die dritte Hülle für denselben Kern.

Drei Meter und ein bisschen zwischen ihm und dem Roboter auf dem Stuhl, aber die Zeit obendrauf streckt die Distanz ins Unendliche. Es bleibt nur der Abdruck einer Hand auf Glas.

Der Mann lässt die Hand sinken, langsam. Setzt einen letzten Haken auf das Klemmbrett, Kugelschreiber kratzt auf Papier, und verlässt den Raum.

 

()

 

Ein leises Zischen, klack, fump, aus der Druckerschublade schießt ein eng bedrucktes Blatt Papier. Zahlenreihen, Spezifikationen und Titel in Anführungszeichen, prominent ein Plot mit grellroten Datenpunkten.

Ein einzelner dünner Graph, blau hervorgehoben - "feel/unfeel" in der Legende - der sich an die x-Achse des Plots, des Koordinatensystems schmiegt, bis auf einen hungrigen Ausschlag ab t=4. Zeiteinheit gemessen: Minute 4, ein durchlässiger Kreis markiert den Punkt.

Punkt E alpha, "command: feel".

Abrupter Abfall auf 0 bei t=7, drei Minuten erregtes Zick-Zack-Kurven-Chaos gemessen. Ein durchlässiger Kreis markiert t=7.

Punkt E omega, "command: unfeel".

Drei Jahre druckt das Forschungslabor Standardeinstellung, ein einzelnes Auswurfblatt. Standardeinstellung: "Zusammenfassung".

Ein wissenschaftlicher Mitarbeiter stellt seine Kaffeetasse auf das Blatt, ein Montagmorgen Ende Mai, drei Jahre und zwei Monate nach Testreihenbeginn, und sein Marmeladenbrot klappt kopfüber auf das Koordinatensystem.

Kirschmarmelade, seine Freundin hat sie kalt angerührt, in der simulierten Morgensonne schmilzt sie langsam dahin. Duftet durch das sterile Labor, Stahl in den Türen und Plastik in den Tischen.

Zwei-, dreimal die Woche sitzen hier weißhaarige Militärwissenschaftler an den weißen Bildschirmen, grübeln über Zahlenreihen, werfen scheele Blicke über ihre jeweiligen Brillenränder. In seiner ersten Woche ist der junge Mann einmal aus Versehen in den Raum geplatzt, einen Schritt weit kam er, bevor ihn die schweigende Missbilligung stockstarr fror, eine massive Wand von Blicken mit ungeahnter Wucht in sich.

Schweißperlen rinnen über Stirn und Nacken, als der Mann sich durch das Menü klickt, fieberhaft, Programmeigenschaften, Druckeinstellungen, Standard Y/N?, Erweitert Y/N?, ein fahriger Klick.

Klick-rattratt-ratt-fuuusch.

"A3! Fuck!", ruft der Mann, da schießt ihm schon ein überlebensgroßer Pappbogen ins Gesicht, kippt ihn aus der Hocke auf den Hosenboden.

Hinter der Glasscheibe starrt der Roboter unbewegt an die Wand, starre schwarze Augen, Kameras, Augen. Das breite Display hinter ihm bildet unentwegt Daten ab, Eingaben, Umgebung. Leuchtet türkis, ein leichter Glanz im unbeleuchteten Raum, weiß, hermetisch, schemenhaft.

Schuldbewusst schaut der junge Mann um sich, sein Blick streift den Roboter, die Tür, die Fenstersimulation. Die Überwachungskamera wird ihn kaum verraten, niemand überprüft die Bänder. Der Raum ist der bestgesicherte der ganzen Anlage, mit einigen Kilometern massivem Gestein obenauf.

Er wischt sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, reibt sich die Augenbraue. Setzt sich noch einmal, der Bürostuhl quietscht, als wolle er protestieren. Programmeigenschaften, Druckeinstellungen, Standard Y/N? Erweitert Y/N?

"N"

Er drückt ENTER.

"Farbreserve leer! Dokument wird konvertiert. OK?"

"Fuck", knurrt der junge Mann. Der Raum verschluckt seine Stimme, dämpft das Wort bis zur Unkenntlichkeit.

"OK", klickt er, es gibt keine Alternative.

Seine Finger gleiten über die postergroße Analyse der "feel/unfeel"-Daten, tappen ungeduldig. Geistesabwesend streicht er die selbst in dieser Größe haarfeinen Linien entlang. Verharrt auf E omega, Emotions-Endpunkt. Die Kurve fällt steil ab, erreicht 0, aber--

die Brille rutscht, als er die Nase auf das Papier drückt, die Fingerspitzen auf die Kurve presst, da ist ein Haken nach E omega, ein Anstieg, er fühlt die Erhebung auf dem Papier.

Sein Bauch zerknautscht die untere Hälfte des Bogens, als nach der Maus greift.

Er klickt vierfünfsechsmal Programm öffnen, ein Klickfeuerwerk, Datei öffnen, Sanduhr, er muss die Augen schließen, die Brille energisch auf den Nasenrücken drücken, er rammt sie sich fast ins Auge, sie klemmt unter der Augenbraue, Datei öffnet, vergrößern vergrößern vergrößern vergrößern vergrößern --

vor lauter Schreck hat er wild das Lupensymbol geklickt, sieht eine massive schwarze Linie und Berechnungen der Gedächtnisleistung, Zahlenreihen in Kopfgröße, das exakte Zentrum des Dokuments, er reibt sich kurz die Augen, drückt die Brille wieder zurecht, ruft die Befehlszeile auf.

"magnify: coordinate system x=[7:7.25]"

Er drückt ENTER.

"ERROR"

"Fuck?", flucht der junge Mann. Sein Blick fällt auf einen verknitterten Notizzettel am Monitor, "SORRY voice command malfunction please find German speaking colleague thank you" steht darauf gekritzelt.

Darunter ein weiterer, grau angelaufener Zettel: "Test-Computer für voice command, einige Funktionen der Befehlszeile vorübergehend nicht verfügbar, bitte heute und morgen nur zum Drucken nutzen". Und eine breite Filzstiftzeile darunter gequetscht: "FUCKING BUGS IN LINUX ALPHA RELEASES WHY WOULD YOU", bis an den äußersten Rand des Zettels, das letzte 'U' ist nur noch zur Hälfte zu sehen.

Datum und Uhrzeit sind in dem Raum nicht erlaubt, wie lang der Zettel schon am Monitor klebt, kann der junge Mann nur vermuten. Einen Tag vielleicht, zwei, ausgerechnet heute.

"Activate voice command", sagt er laut, die englische Eingabe startet das deutsche Programm.

"AKTIVIERT", sagt der Computer, eine apathische Frauenstimme, heiser und kratzig, als kauerte die Sprachausgabe täglich mit einer Schachtel Zigaretten und penetrant ausdünstenden Mentholbonbons zwischen den Schreibtischen.

"Vergrößern Koordinatensystem im Intervall x von sieben bis sieben-Punkt-zwei-fünf."

"Vergrößern", sagt der Computer.

"Vergrößern mal zehn", sagt der junge Mann.

"Vergrößern", sagt der Computer.

"Vergrößern mal fünf", sagt der junge Mann.

"Vergrößern", sagt der Computer.

Der Mann nimmt die Maus in die Hand und scrollt sich in Position. Vergrößert. Verkleinert. Vergrößert. Vergrößert.

Eine Impulsspitze auf der Emotionsskala, ein winziges Aufbäumen. Nach Ende der Zeitspanne, in der der Roboter Gefühle haben konnte. Durfte. Konnte.

Der junge Mann klickt auf ein farbiges Symbol in der Leiste, ein stilisierter Zettel mit bunten Punkten darauf, "extended annotations" poppt als Kontextmenü auf, einen Moment nur, Befehl geklickt, Aktion wird ausgeführt.

Sanduhr, ein paar Sekunden, dann kleben Anmerkungen an Anmerkungen, Pfeile an Pfeilen, Titel an jedem Ausschlagshoch und -tief und kleine Kreuze an jeder Notiz. Jede der schmalen Kurven ist überhäuft davon, Detailanalysen, automatische Aktionen, die das Programm bei jedem Testlauf erstellt.

PREFER. ANGRY. CURIOUS. ENJOY. HATE. IMAGINE. GRIEF. ERROR. kleben an dem blauen Graphen, wild durcheinander, Pluszeichen an den überlappenden Wörtern, Aspekt- und Detailanalysen zum Ausklappen. Stufen der Arbeitsspeicherauslastung an der anderen Kurve, die nächste misst Temperaturwerte der Maschine im Zusammenhang, Hardware-Interaktionen, Auslastung der verschiedenen Bauteile (Augenkameras, Extremitäten, Kühlung).

Der junge Mann klickt sich zurück zur vergrößerten Ansicht, das kleine Kreuzchen am Ausschlag nach dem Ausschlag.

"BITTER", steht da. Erbarmungslose blaue Buchstaben. Singen in seinen Ohren, er versteht nicht, wie kann --

Klick: Pluszeichen.

Eine Fehlermeldung poppt auf, "ERROR. ANALYZE? Y/N"

"Y"

Er drückt ENTER. Eine Zeile nach der anderen rattert in das kleine Konsolenfenster.

"AUTO ANALYSIS: RECENT INPUT  
ANALYZING RECENT INPUT...  
SEARCHING DATABASE...  
RECENT INPUT: DATA FEEL/UNFEEL  
AUTO ACTION: IMPORT DATA 'FEELINGS.TXT'  
AUTO ACTION: ANALYZE FEELINGS.TXT  
SEARCHING DATABASE...  
ERROR 313 CORRUPT MEMORY FILE  
AUTO ACTION: ATTEMPT FIXING...  
LOADING...”

Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap. Ungeduldig trommeln seine Finger auf dem Papier.

“SUCCESS! CONTINUE...  
SEARCHING DATABASE...  
1 RESULT: BITTER.  
AUTO ACTION: GIVE CONTEXT  
CONTEXT: TASTE, BITTER  
AUTO ACTION 'SIMPLE EXPLAIN'  
SEARCHING DATABASE...  
ERROR! NO EXPLANATION FOUND."

Er starrt auf den Bildschirm, liest zweimal, dreimal. Heißt nichts, muss nicht, kann aber nicht, was zum. Das ist nicht. Möglich. Aber es ist die Emotionskurve, nicht die Umgebungsanalyse. Die Emotionskurve.

Kirschmarmelade beißt sich durch seine Magenschleimwand, er atmet flach, das sterile Weiß im Raum muss den Sauerstoff absorbiert haben.

Ein leises Surren, sein Kopf ruckt hoch, Nebenraum. Reglose schwarze Roboteraugen starren ihn an.

Er schaut zurück, blind, bis er merkt, dass ihm die Sicht verschwimmt.

"Fuck", murmelt er, Grauen ein Klumpen in seinem Bauch, dann lauter, "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Error", sagt der Computer, "Befehl nicht erkannt."

 

(end)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Die Zusammenfassung war Teil der Story, bam! Fourth wall breaking for the win!
> 
> A/N: Jahre ohne Stift und Papier haben alle Mechanik einrosten lassen, aber meine Betaleserin hat großzügig die Ölkanne geschwenkt. Und dann packte sie Physikwissen und die _emotional journey_ -Notizen von American Idol aus und verwandelte einen groben Pappausschnitt in ein außerordentliches 3D-Modell.
> 
> schnepfe, Danke, ohne dich wäre die Story nie entstanden. <3


End file.
